


Beyond death

by Arienhod



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienhod/pseuds/Arienhod
Summary: Because every ending has a new beginning.





	Beyond death

"The witch Diana Bishop is dead."

Baldwin's words silenced the shouted complaints and demands for him to explain himself and his actions. It was a good attempt by Satu to put the blame on Diana's absence on him, he would give her that, but she needed a few more centuries of experience in politics before succeeding in blindsiding him and make him struggle to find an answer that tells everything, and yet reveals nothing.

"What?" a surprisingly shocked whisper came from Agatha.

He would wonder why the daemon was so interested in Matthew's witch another time. Now he was more focused on undermining Knox and his little pet, "Why does that surprise you, Agatha? Torture by dark magic and a 30 feet drop in an oubliette is something only a vampire would survive, without suffering massive internal bleeding and a broken spinal cord like Miss Bishop has. Would you like me to name all the bones in her body that were broken? We might be here for a while, since there were quite a few of them."

The possibility of him really doing that made Agatha Wilson queasy, and she couldn't understand how he could be so detached while talking about another creature's obviously agonizing death. But then she remembered that someone his age probably saw quite a bit of it, and had to teach himself not to be bothered by every death, or risk going insane.

But this wasn't just any creature that died, "So, the Book of Life?"

"Is lost again, I'm afraid."

And with those words they were at the impasse.

Half of the Congregation members demanded justice, wanted Satu removed and punished. Other half claimed it was just unforeseen consequences, that it happened as a result of Diana refusing to give up her secrets about how she managed to call the manuscript. Baldwin's claim that the attack didn't happen on Diana's memories, but at her magic could not be proven, so it was his word against the word of the increasingly smug looking witch.

In the end no one was punished. It didn't matter that Satu went against the decision of the entire Congregation and went after Diana herself when it was said that he would travel to Sept-Tours and bring the witch to Venice. It didn't matter that, for all they knew, Diana could have revealed everything, and the witches could have obtained the book for themselves, despite the fact it didn't belonged just to them, no matter what they claimed.

In the end the case was dropped, and all those involved in the kidnapping and death of the last from the long line of powerful witches were certain they will never have to face the consequences of their actions.

Baldwin knew better.

* * *

The witch Diana Bishop is dead.

As a vampire his memory is better than when he was just a human, making it impossible for him to forget things he saw and experienced. And done. But he wished he could. More than anything ever before he wished he could remove the memory of her broken, twisted body, from his mind. It brought back flashes of his own death; the unending pain he felt while lying on the cold stone that bore no markings, but hid what was most precious to him.

And when the reality of his actions reached his mind through the fog of pain and grief he felt, since the loss of his family, he realized he had condemned his soul to Hell. He will never see them again. He will never be happy again.

In some moment during his un-life he was certain that he was trapped in Hell, paying for everything he has done wrong.

And then she entered his life and for the first time his sins weren't such a heavy burden to bear.

It was selfish of him to love her the way he did, to wish more than he deserved, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted. He yearned. And she felt the same way. But it was never meant to be, not the way things were. Not with them being so different. Forbidden.

Lost in his thoughts Matthew didn't realized his son has entered his office and was taping sheets of paper to the wall until half of them were already up, the empty squares mocking him, telling him there is still half an eternity until he could be with her again.

"Take that down." he commanded coldly, but was ignored, "Marcus!"

"You were there for me. You helped me cope. I'm doing the same for you." his son responded once the ninth sheet of paper was attached to the cement wall.

"This isn't helping. This is aggravating." Matthew growled and moved to rip them all off the wall, but was intercepted by the younger vampire.

"I know it seems that way. I felt the same, every single day, as you do now."

"It's not the same! Phoebe chose for herself!" Matthew snapped, his eyes darkening in an instant, before returning to their usual green color.

But Marcus didn't back down, "So did Diana. She chose to be with you, fully knowing that there could be consequences."

"Not like this. She couldn't have foreseen this."

Marcus knew his next words would be an equivalent of poking a bear, but he had to ask. Had to remind his father that nothing really changed between him and his mate, "So does this mean you love her less now? Or not at all?"

A growl was the only answer he received. A growl and a stare that told him he crossed the line. Diana was Matthew's mate, he will never stop loving her. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

They will always be one. In life. And in death.

* * *

The witch Diana Bishop is dead.

In her place stood another woman. Stronger, faster, more durable.

The plead from the past met the consent of the presence, and hope for the future, and created the creature that stood in front of the window and looked upon the beauty of Spanish countryside, as she pondered over the consequences that the act of her transformation might bring.

A fearful side of her regretted the possibility of even more problems they might have with those who executed the laws, but didn't obeyed them themselves. The bold side wanted them to come for her, for them, and have their own sins thrown into their faces. She would not back down, would not be weak in front of those who demand respect, but show none to others.

She would stand with her head high; for herself, and for her creator.

The kind man that followed instructions written in a yellowed letter he received over twenty years ago that led him to La Pierre; to the members of a family he was a part of but didn't belong to. And to a dying child whose mother wished for her daughter to have a long and happy life with the prince from her visions. And after learning who she was to the man that stood by him after his mate's death, who helped him avenge Hugh and punish those who betrayed him, Fernando did as asked and gained a daughter in the process.

A glint of sunlight reflecting of the black square left on the chest of drawers caught her attention, reminded her of the surprising gift she received with the blessing of one she assumed would never accept her, her place in the world, and her links to his family. But what was yet another broken rule, if it meant peace.

His exact words were, "Maybe knowing how you are adjusting will prevent him from scaring the living daylight from that Oxford witch every few days. Soon she'll realize he's doing it on purpose and lodge a formal complaint."

As per further instructions she didn't made direct contact, despite yearning to hear his voice. And she didn't text, because that felt impersonal. So she sent photos, shared the small joys of her everyday life as a newborn. She showed him her first attempt of writing a letter which resulted in a tear in paper and a large blot of ink. He responded with an aerial photo of Bodleian courtyard, obviously taken from the roof of the building.

Her sire laughed when she took a picture of a book she had been reading and a glass of wine next to it, saying she obviously knows what the receiver appreciates.

What he sent in response took her breath away, because it showed two women, one with wild red hair and another who was slowly graying, sitting side by side and smiling at the camera. And behind them the familiar blue siding of the old haunted house.

Yet another rule that was broken for her.

Sometimes later when her desire for him and for blood became the same thing she sent him a photo of water running from a large wall mounted shower head. It was a hint, that she wasn't sure he would understand. In response he took a photo of one of the books in his possession, a certain illustrated manual that did absolutely nothing to help with her itch, but in fact made things worse.

First time he initiated the contact it was to send her a photo of calendar months, printed out and taped to the wall, on which he marked the passage of time. She understood what he was showing her. They were halfway there.

Her response lifted her spirit and made him laugh, because she too was making marks. She was drawing lines on the doorway to show off her growth spur. It wasn't as impressive as she hoped, and he was fine with that. He kind of liked her having to reach up to wrap her arms around his neck as he leans down to kiss her.

Just before the ninth month was over there was silence on her side, lack of hints on how she was adjusting and enjoying her second life. And then one single photo was sent that made his slowly beating heart skip even that one beat as he realized what it represented. It was the first one that featured the woman that bewitched him, obviously taken by someone who accompanied her. Despite not being able to see her face he will always be able to recognize her. As he could recognize the house she was entering just by the handcrafted details on the grand door.

Their time apart was over.

She was waiting for him in Les Revenants.

* * *

The witch Diana Bishop was dead.

His wife was now free of the confines of her mortal life, and while a part of him grieved for everything she had lost he would be a liar if he claimed there wasn't also a part of him was pleased with the prospect of centuries by her side.

"You need to sleep." the soft words made Matthew raise his eyes to lock gaze with the woman who was his whole world, a kind smile decorating her already perfect face.

And maybe he did. His body was certainly telling him that after a week of no rest a few uninterrupted hours of slumber were required. But just as fear and desire made the world turn, his own world turned around them. He was afraid to sleep, afraid to wake up to an empty bed and and find his beloved's broken body a few hours later. And he desired her, every second, of every minute, of every day.

And the fact she was lying on her side, on the silky covers of their bed, the sunlight revealing the perfection of the slopes and curves of her body, certainly wasn't making him want to close his eyes, even for a moment.

Matthew run a finger over her collarbone, up her neck, until he cold weave his fingers into her long gold locks and nudge her gently to lean down until their lips locked in a kiss that would have left normal humans breathless.

"As if I could rest with you looking like that, offering me something I can't refuse." he teased with his words, and with his fingers.

"Well then, I'll just have to go find something else to do while you catch up on sleep." Diana teased back, and as expected the moment she moved to get out of bed he reacted, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back until she was caught between a soft mattress and his hard body.

"Stay." he breathed out.

"Sleep." she responded, her hand moved so she could run her fingers through his hair, her fingernails gently scratching his scalp. She had to be careful now not to accidentally hurt him, and he showed his appreciation by purring in pleasure, something that amused her. He kissed the moon shaped mark over her heart, one that matched in shape and position to the newest one on his body, and only whose making brought him pleasure rather than pain, before he laid his head on her shoulder.

Within moments he was asleep.

* * *

The witch Diana Bishop was dead.

That was why Matthew's appearance among the walls of the Celestina surprised the members of the Congregation. Baldwin already announced he would be resigning from his position as the representative of De Clermont family, so they operated under the assumption Marcus would be joining them today. Some saw that as a perfect opportunity to gain more power, because the young vampire was seen as weak-minded and easy to manipulate.

Domenico particularly felt the need to voice what other's thought, "Shouldn't you be in some damp basement somewhere, grieving for the death of your precious witch? I told you things would end this way."

Before Matthew could respond Gerbert was already quoting the old laws about Congregation members only having one term, "And if I remember correctly you already held a position among us."

"I have. And when my term was up I bowed out gracefully, instead of finding a loophole that would allow me to keep a position of power far beyond the time that was mine to serve. Because unlike some I am not afraid of being without the cover the Congregation obviously offers its members, that allows them to break the laws unpunished."

It was more than obvious he was talking about Satu, who looked uncomfortable from the moment he entered the open area in front of the gates. She was powerful, but she was under no illusion that if inclined he could kill her.

"If you are not a member you have no right being here." Peter Knox lacked the survival instincts of his fellow witch, because he believed his magic was enough for him to face against a vampire and came out a winner.

"Every member has the right to be accompanied by two individuals. It has been so long before you existed, and as far as I know the rules have not changed." Matthew replied coldly, hoping he would be put out of misery soon. He found it hard being surrounded by this smug bastards and not react in a way that he wanted. How long could it take to submit paperwork to the Congregation's records keeper?

"And you are here to support your son. How nice of you." Domenico mocked, "Do you also hold his hand when he crosses the street?"

Matthew frowned at his words, like he didn't understand what his once-friend was talking about, "Marcus isn't taking over the family seat."

"Oh, and who is?"

"My wife."

As if summoned Diana appeared on Matthew's side, looking calm and composed like she wasn't faced with the one who killed her and those who stood by and did nothing.

Instantly the open area exploded with angry shouts, demands for an explanation, and calls for punishment.

"There is a law against turning witches. The punishment for such transgression is death." Gerbert was the loudest of them all.

"There is also a law about turning daemons. Do you wish to be executed first, or should we before that pop up to Via della Scala in Rome and kill your lover, that you turned into a vampire over three centuries ago?" thanks to Ysabeau Diana came prepared.

Her eyes moved from person to person, gauging their reactions. The daemons were intrigued, and she could tell at least Agatha Wilson, according to a crash course she got from Baldwin before her trip to Italy, would be on her side.

Her fellow vampires seemed unbothered by her presence, but she could tell Gerbert was seething, while Domenico seemed to shrink under her gaze, not to mention Matthew's glare. Her mate hasn't forgotten what his once-friend offered when he came to Sept-Tours, and was ready to end the Venetian vampire if he even looked at Diana in a certain way that suggested he was still considering it.

The witches were easiest to read. The insult in Sidonie von Borcke's expression, the was she looked down her nose at amused Matthew, because a vampire dared to turn a powerful witch, but was completely fine with the fact a fellow witch left her broken and dying. Fear Satu Jarvinen tried to hide, but nothing could hide the stench of dread she was feeling from the moment she came face to face with the one she tortured. And finally Peter Knox, the man who wanted to speak out against her, but didn't dare. Not at the moment.

But she knew him well by now, knew he would bid his time and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike.

She sent him a knowing smirk, that threw him off for a moment, before a mask of superiority returned to his face. As a vampire she saw the charm of a long hunt, of chasing her pray until it was aware that there was no way out and finally surrendered. She would let him have his schemes for the time being, before destroying him, and dancing on his grave.

The bell of Celestine signaled it was time for the meeting to start. With her head held high she moved between them, placed the final key into the hole, turned it, and pushed the door open.

Her seat at the Congregation table was waiting for her.

The witch Diana Bishop may be dead, but the vampire Diana Bishop-Clairmont was here to stay.


End file.
